You're my Teddy Bear
by ShadowsOfMist
Summary: A short fluffy one-shot about how Jesse might have reacted to Beca's voice note the next morning. A missing moment from Pitch Perfect 2. It's my first story so please do read and review. :) I don't own anything. Rated T just to be safe.


He stood outside the door, hesitating. He'd woken up at 4 in the morning for no apparent reason, only to hear a vague voice message from Beca. He knew she was normally cold and distant and he liked but this-this seemed different somehow. So he decided to go check on her.

And so here he was. Standing outside her door at 4:30 in the morning- not sure whether to knock on her door or just go back and meet her after she finished work for the day.

He was saved from making a decision by the sudden opening of the door. Fat Amy stared at him for a few seconds before smirking and running (well, almost) away saying that she was going to get a smoothie and that Beca was inside and he should hurry up and go in before the rest of the house wakes up.

He stepped in quietly, shutting the door behind him. He took off his shoes and walked towards her bed. She was sleeping calmly, curled up with her headphones plugged in. Smiling, he tucked a stray curl behind her ear, silently wondering what had gone wrong.

Making himself comfortable (he was good at that), he settled on Beca's bed and waited for her to get up.

A few minutes after he sat down, she turned towards him. After opening her eyes just a fraction wide and confirming that she it was her guy (He almost died with happiness the first time she called him that), she put her arm around his waist, her face in his neck, legs on his knees and hugged him close. When he tried to get comfortable and move down further, she hit him hard on his upper arm and said "Don't move. You're my teddy bear now. " (That's what convinced him that she wasn't awake yet).

He rested his chin on her head (He did have to stretch a little bit- she was tiny so her head was pretty far away), and closed his eyes. He was asleep soon enough.

He woke up half an hour later to see her still in the same position, but her headphones were on the table and she was staring blankly into the distance. He sighed. It was never easy getting her to tell him what was wrong without fighting her sarcasm and distractions. (Even though he loved those)

Deciding that this was as good a time as any other, he pulled her closer.

"As much as I love sitting her with you all over me and my arm going numb- because I really love it, like more than life; like I'm probably never going to grow a pillow there just so that its comfier for everyone- I really wanted to know why you sent that voice message last night"

Beca was silent for a long time. She moved her head onto his chest and shut her eyes again.

Gently placing his fingers on her chin, he forced her to look at him. He was surprised to see tears filling her eyes.

"Becs? What's wrong?" he whispered, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

She gave a small laugh and began. She told him everything- how she had mashed up Snoop Dogg's song (That he had heard of already, but figured she wanted to start from the beginning), how she had presented her demos to her boss (after approval from him of course- he was always the first one to hear her new mixes), and then about how she didn't have anything to say.

After she finished, he looked at her, confused.

"If you didn't have anything to say, how did you manage to talk my ear off continuously for the past what? 15 minutes now. "

She glared at him and said something vaguely about how this was why he should just not talk and be a teddy bear. He felt pretty insulted (because everyone knows that Jesse Swanson is the best sweet talker ever. Like. No exceptions. ), but given her state of mind, he let it pass. (How could he not? He was so whipped. But he loved it. So. Whatever. )

"But",he continued,"why is this bothering you so much? It's not like he said they were bad or anything. He just said that you had to try something different."

"I know.

But.

Maybe.

I don't know how to do anything different. "

"That's not even possible. You're one of the most talented people, Bec. You're amazing. Look at everything you've done. You've managed to turn the Bellas into a brilliant group, you've managed to beat me and my amazing voice every single time, you've got an internship with a Grammy awardee, you look beautiful every morning ever with your scary ear spike, and you still surprise me every single time. You're Becaw, the Becster, The Beca Mitchell. You're my sugar, you're my candy-"

"If you're seriously going to quote an Archie's song, I'm not talking to you about anything ever again"

And of course, just to annoy her, he sang the song for about 3.3 seconds before her death glare shut him up.

She groaned. "How did I get stuck with you? Jesus. You're like a walking talking source of movies, cheesy music, sunshine and happiness"

"Well.",he said, smirking. "Opposites do attract. See, now I'm just wishing we were back at the station."

"Jesse, you know that you can go there anytime right? Luke gave you us both spare keys when he left."

"No,no. Not to just chill or whatever. I want to stack CDs with you"

"What? Why? Are you okay,dude? Did you get a concussion when I hit your arm? I'm pretty sure that you're head's so big that the aftershock probably damaged your brain cells. Should I call an ambulan-"

"No." Now he was the one giving the death glare. Trust her to make him feel like an idiot and smile stupidly at the same time. "I want to stack CDs with you so that I can make faces and get you to laugh"

"I'm pretty sure I'm never going to laugh again."

And that was how the world's biggest tickle-war began.

After they had calmed down and wiped away their tears of laughter, she snuggled into again and he threw his arm around her, bringing her close.

"Hey.",he whispered, looking into her eyes and trying to figure out how to make her feel better. "I trust you, you know. And you're the strongest, bravest, kickassest (that's not a word, which is something she reminds him off every few hours, but he uses it anyway just because it describes her perfectly), most brilliant, most approachable, beautiful-smile-with-big-teeth winner and also an astounding singer AND producer. So what if you're not perfect yet? If it was just that simple, why would you want it? Isn't the entire point of chasing your dreams that you actually have to work for it?

So what if you can't write?

Maybe you just haven't found your beginning. You just need a tune to set you up"

"But what if I never get one? What if.

What if I'm actually not good enough. What if I never find anything that expresses me the way I want it to. What if I can't put myself into words? Or into beats or whatever? What if I can't describe it? You know I'm horrible at feelings. I can't. I don't know how to show emotions that easily-I'm not used to it! Making my own music would mean sharing myself- with the world! And how could I do that? I wouldn't know how to. "

"Well then, I guess you're just going to have to discover exactly who you are right? But no matter what happens. You're going to be the same person. You're going to be y-"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the biggest sap in the world? "

"As a matter of fact, I happen to have a beautiful girlfriend-maybe you know her. She's got the basic curls, shiny hair, bright eyes, big smile, a great taste in music, a lot of emo makeup, and yeah. She reminds me of my cheesiness every second of every day. But I do it for her anyway. Because she's my girl. And I love her. "

"I would say I love you too but I think I'll end up killing the moment because I'll insult you too. ", she whispered conspitorially.

"I wouldn't have it any other way",he said, gently pressing his lips to hers before pulling away and smiling brightly.

"Oh my god stop smiling so big oh god the brightness the happiness it's burning my eyes" she proclaimed before hiding her face in his t-shirt again.

He chuckled softly. She looked up at him. "Thanks you know. For everything. But now you've spoiled me. I can't do anything useful without your teddy bear-ness near me"

"Oh so is this an invitation to visit your office during your lunch break today? ",he asked- eyes sparkling with amusement.

"It might be. "

"I'll think about it. I'm a busy man,you know. Got places to do, songs to sing, people to meet."

"...you came here at 4am because of a voice message. I'm pretty sure either you're very whipped or have no life whatsoever. Probably a bit of both honestly. "

"Probably. But you needed it. Because

ILL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING FOR YOU MY GIRL",he sang loudly.

She laughed, and for the first time that morning, the smile reached her eyes.

"We should do a duet sometime. ",he suggested.

"Maybe later. Right now I'm just going to go back to sleep and you're going to be a good teddy bear and cuddle. Yeah? If you're good, I might be able to schedule a movication night later this evening"

"Hey! It is movication night. You'd better come. I bought your favourite popcorn also. Don't make me waste the chilli flavour- you know I eat it only because you like it. I compromise on buttery goodness for you and th-"

She cut him off with her lips. A few seconds later, she settled against him again before whispering, "Dude?"

"Yeah?" He said immediately.

"I kinda love you too you know. "

"I know. "

He smiled.

She smiled.

And that was when she knew that with this idiot around, maybe she'd be alright eventually.


End file.
